Poems
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: What if the gang had poems fitting to them, no Yaoi some Poems wil sound like a song
1. China Roses

Poems

I do not own YYH if I did than Kurama will be marry to me

Kurama: ummm why me?

Foxsoul: Because your the best charater there besides your single

Kurama: thats true

Foxsoul: Yes! Btw I was kidding you take things too serious

Kurama: O.o oh silly me

FoxSoul: now on with the poems

Kurama is up First, enjoy

China Roses 

_I walk threw the valley, I listen to the wind, I sigh I'm happy, I'm happy, _

_I look to see the bright Red Roses _

_China Roses _

_They make me relax, safe, I feel right when they are near. _

_I know I can never fear,_

_I can't stop crying tears_

_Tears of pain, no _

_Tears of joy, yes _

_People never know_

_Whats the most joyable thing in this world _

_That thing is China Roses _

_The world changes from better to wrost back to better_

_The thing that never changes is the China Roses _

_I can stay here forever _

_In this feild, this gaint wonderful Valley _

_Or is this just my foolish folly? _

_I can't tell sometimes_

_i wonder does it matter or not Heh_

_Even if I'm on the Dawn of Hell? _

_I can't tell but I know I love my..._

_China Roses. _

_Foxsoul: What did you think huh huh huh? gets up really close to Kurama _

_Kurama blush umm Nice work I like it, _

_Foxsoul: Really? _

_Kurama nods _

_FoxSoul: Alrighty next is Hiei is poem Dragon, Dragon _

_Hiei: Oh great _

_Kurama: Read and Review! _


	2. Dragon, Dragon

Poems

Fox soul: hey minna-san I hope you like kurama's Poem, I sure did!

Hiei: you did because you wrote it

FS: Wah! Kurama Hiei is being mean!

Kurama: Hiei be nice, I really like her Poems

Hiei: well I'm in in love with her am I?

Kuramablushes

FS wasn't listening: Huh? whats happening?

Hiei: Kurama is in lo-

Kurama quicklys covers Hiei's mouth: nothing

FS: alright on to Hiei's Poem

Hiei licks Kurama's hand

Kurama wipes his hand off on Hiei's shirt: O.o why did you lick me?

Hiei:so you will remove you nasty hand

They start bickering

FS: I do not own YYH, if i did I will make Hiei female

Hiei:WHAT!

FS: J/k

Dragon, Dragon

_Dragon, Dragon flying so high in the air tonight _

_Are you headed for a fight? _

_If so are you full of fright? _

_Dragon, Dragon in the trees _

_What else can you see? _

_Dragon,Dragon in the forest, do you rest? _

_you need to if you want to be the best. _

_Dragon, Dragon flying high above the clouds, _

_Can you see the earth below? _

_Dragon, Dragon with a burning flame, _

_Your spirit can never be tamed. _

_You fly with fashion,_

_Your soul has a buring passion _

_Dragon, Dragon why do you hide? _

_Do you fear something deep inside? _

_Your wings huge and strong_

_Your plans never wrong_

_Dragon, Dragon why do you cry?_

_Are you saying good-bye to a friend?_

_Your wounds will never mend_

_Your ruby tears you'll send_

_Home with your friend. _

FS: wow, wasn't that good Hiei?

Hiei: that doesn't fit me at all!

Kurama: it does sort of

Yusuke: yeah I think it does, good work Fox-girl!

FS: thanks, the next one is Yusuke minna-san

Kurama,Hiei,Yusuke: Don't forget to read and Review


	3. Brave Warrior

Fox Soul: Hey peeps!

Yusuke: Bwahaha! it my turn Right Sami?

Kurama: He is hyper today

FS: Yes he is

Yusuke: on with the Poem!

FS: Hey thats my line!

_Brave Warrior _

_A Brave Warrior, are you one? _

_A Brave Warrior protects and Defends. _

_A Brave Warrior, Never backs down from a fight. _

_A Brave Warrior, with a sword in hand slay any enemy _

_A Brave Warrior fights for honer and truth _

_A Brave Warrior, in my eyes is good and pure. _

_In His enemies's eyes He is deadly. _

_In a Friends eyes he is friendly and safe. _

_In his fathers's eyes he is strong and proud. _

_In his mother's eyes he is her son doing whats right for others. _

_In Your Eyes he is A Brave Warrior. _

FS: I know its short Yusuke i'm sorry

Yusuke: its fine it describes me well

Hiei: no it doesn't

Kurama: Hiei...

Hiei glares and walks away

Kurama: so who are you doing next?

FS: umm...one of the girls maybe

Kurama: umm which one Boton? Keiko?

FS: I want to do one that descibes Mukuro

Hiei and Kurama: Huh? why her?

FS: because she kicks ass and gives us girls a good name

Mukuro: yes I do kick ass

Hiei rolls his eyes:hn...yeah right

Mukuro: what was that?

Kurama: Mukuro did wipe the floor with you in the Makai Tourment?

FS: thats Right

Mukuro nods

Hiei glares at Kurama: backstabber

Fs: Mukuro is next..

Mukuro: R& R please..


End file.
